


The Walk-In

by Felinafullstop



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: Garrus Vakarian gets distracted at a party.Special thanks to AlyssAlenko for the quick read through.





	The Walk-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts), [Recidiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidiva/gifts).



> “Since when do you have to go home to suck cock?" asked David.  
> ― Joyce Haber, The Users

There’s something oddly attractive about the man on his knees below Garrus Vakarian, human head bobbing is over his dark blue cock that’s slick with natural lubricant, and the saliva of the man who is doing all the work. Garrus' body tightens, plates shifting and relaxing as blunt teeth roll hard over the ridges at the base of his cock. He can’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips and the flicker in his mandible; he wants this. “Zaeed,” Garrus warns in a whisper. “I’m not gonna make it….” He sounds like he’s dying again, he remembers Zaeed saying those words while the world turned black around him on Omega the day they met. It’s doing so again.

The older man doesn’t speak, he is otherwise occupied, but he has a pleased look on his face as he quickens his pace, sucking hard. Zaeed is squeezing his hands, an emphasis to enjoy it, but also to remind him to be quieter...probably. 

Garrus releases one of Zaeed's hands, moving his own to Zaeed’s face. Touching tenderly as he moves it behind the man’s head to guide him. “Zaeed.” He gasps again the words, a warning, and he bucks repeatedly into the human’s mouth, attempting not to gag him but he can’t help his actions, now it’s all instinct; hips pushing forward of their own volition, crown bumping the back of Zaeed's throat. Garrus felt Zaeed's throat open around him, a slow, rolling pressure making him inhale sharply. Stars, Zaeed was swallowing, his throat massaging Garrus’ tip as his orgasm overtakes him. Zaeed doesn’t appear to mind, he did ask for this, twice if Garrus recalls.

Garrus’ hands move out to both sides of the closet they’re in. His claws extend hard, and he’s scratching at the walls, the sheetrock crumbling around him. “Spirits,” He whispers as he falls out of the euphoria, coming down from the lofty high. “Above and below.” He swallows down a gulp of air and attempts to right himself, but he’s drunk and sated and could nap, if there was time.  
Zaeed leans up and nods. “Uh-huh.” He wipes his chin and smiles. “That bad, huh?” 

Garrus’ wide eyes pitch toward him taking in those mismatched eyes he shakes his head. “That good.” He nods now sagely, but still looks in shock. “Damn.” He lets out a low breath and smirks, this walk-in closet is small, and barely holding the both of them. “Didn’t know you were so talent-“

He’s cut off as footsteps are heard in the hallway behind the wall. “Has anyone seen Garrus?” Shepard is moving through the house asking party guests. “I thought he said he’d be right back and I really want him to see this vid.” As Shepard walks on, his voice trails away.

“I gotta get back out there.” Garrus swallows as his plating closes slowly. Grabbing the hem of his pants he pulls them back over his hips, and starts to fasten them. “But this…” He pauses as he fastens his belt.

“This?” Zaeed chuckles in a whisper, the slatted shadows from the closet door causing him to look dreadfully attractive to the Turian: a human, this human, bathed in striped lighting. 

“This isn’t over.” Garrus breathes out and lets his head thunk against the wall with a quiet groan. “I’m staying over at the Treetop.” He releases his hands from his belt. 

“Hotel downtown?” Zaeed asks, hand at his own crotch, adjusting. 

“Yeah.” Garrus nods sucking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Room 1305.” 

“When you leaving?” Zaeed asks putting the information in his Omni-tool. 

“Thirty minutes or so, as long as Shepard doesn’t...waylay me.” He murmurs reaching out to pull the closet doors open slightly and looking for any sign they’ve been made. 

Zaeed nods and stands up to tuck in his shirt. “Well if you bloody hurry up you might get way laid.” And there it is, blunt as can be, innuendo not needed. Zaeed never was one for innuendo in the first place. 

Garrus turns his head slowly meeting the man’s eyes with a nod. “I’ll...um….one hour?” he asks. 

“One hour.” Zaeed agrees. “Now go.”


End file.
